


Fire x Ice

by OurStories



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Kyan Reki, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Miya is a little shit, Multi, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Hasegawa Langa, bottom Cherry, complex issues, relatioship issues, top joe, what happened after episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurStories/pseuds/OurStories
Summary: THIS ANIME HAS POSSESSED MY BRAIN AND IM A DEPRESSED BITCH SO HERE!!! FEAST ON MY CREATION!!!!!🤡Basically my take on what happened from episode 8 and onwards. I will try to present this story as realisticly as I can and try to keep true to their personalities.Pls pls pls, leave Kudos and comments!!!!!"Langa was stunned by the anger, he was taken aback by the immense emotion that was overboiling from his friend. For a second something overcame Langa’s shocked eyes. Reki’s eyes widened a bit at the way eerie composure took over Langa’s handsome face. His icy eyes frozen in place as they looked directly down at him."
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Fire x Ice

**Author's Note:**

> welp! I guess I made this!  
> Not proofread but doubt there are any mistakes in this.  
> Pls, leave Kudos!💜

Hiding in the crowd, wearing his hoodie over his head, scowling down at his phone feeling like the biggest loser in the world, made him feel disgusting. He was disgusting, pathetic and overall a shitty person. That’s how he felt as his friend’s victory got displayed on everyone’s phones and on the huge billboard over them. People cheered and chanted Snow’s name in unison. Among the bubbly and zestful crowd around him, he felt like a dark spot in the bright ocean of skaters. _My friend won, and I’m not happy at all_. Reki slowly pocketed his phone and his head hung low in shame. _I’m not happy at all_. Droplets of tears dropped on the earth below. Frustration and shamefulness filled him and overwhelmed him. He remembered the news interview he watched the other day. **_“Yes! The fact that I can support amazing athletes is really a fortunate thing!”_** Reki felt even worse. It all made sense now, for him, supporting from the sidelines wasn’t for him. He wanted to stand in the spotlight, he wanted to skate and most importantly he wanted to win. He wanted to be Miya, Shadow’s, Joe’s and Cherry’s equal. He wanted to be on par with Langa and he also wanted to be a bit selfish and win against Langa and the others sometimes. He didn’t even need to win, he just wanted to skate with his friends and be happy. But, that was just a pipe dream. He was a talentless kid who was recently just been punched in the gut by the harsh reality. The reality that he just...wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t good enough to be their friend. He wasn’t good enough to be their equal, he wasn’t good enough to be a skater.

Here he is standing and seething with self-loathing and jealousy.  _ What am I even doing here? _ He squeezed his eyes in frustration and turned around to leave. Langa was never at fault, Langa didn’t do anything wrong and Langa was just pushing ahead to do his very best. Reki had no right or power over him. They are friends, they are skating buddies and that didn’t mean that Langa owed him anything. Reki felt even dumber for starting a fight with Langa. Really, what is it he wanted Langa to do? Did he want to tie his friend down to his level? Did he want to keep a bird in a cage because of his own struggle to keep up with perfection? He didn’t want Langa to skate against Adam because he was genuinely worried for him. He didn’t want to see Langa hurt. But Langa...didn’t get hurt. Langa was more than okay. Langa was great. Langa wasn’t him, a talentless, selfish, jealous idiot. He chuckled to himself bitterly as he removed his S-pin and handed it over to the gatekeeper of the event. “Hey, are you sure about this?” The man asked after Reki as the boy left without a second glance back. “Yes,” he murmured and kept walking. There, it was done, he was never going to show his face here again.

“Reki!” A familiar voice came from behind him startling him. Reki turned around to see the surrogate of all his torment for the last four days. The guy who single-handedly ended and crushed his dreams, the guy who showed him what he could do with talent. The guy who dangled hope of friendship and success in his face and just took it away. The perfect Langa. Langa began running towards him but was surprised when Reki turned on his heels and ran away from him. “Reki!?” He ran after him. Reki felt panic rush through him as Langa called for him. He didn’t want to see Langa, no, he didn’t want Langa seeing him at his lowest point, not because it was embarrassing no, Reiki wanted to hold on to the remaining self-worth and pride he had remaining. The last thing he wanted was for Langa to see his tear-stained face and look at him in pity.

He didn’t get far, Langa had caught up to him and caught him by the arm. Reiki struggled, “Get off me, Langa!” He grunted through gritted teeth. Langa only tightened his grip and grabbed Reki’s other arm to make the shorter boy face him. “Let go of me! I said let--” Reki began as he tried to get out of the stronger boy’s grasp. “Reki,” The redhead almost stopped his attempt of escaping Langa’s strong hands. “What!?” He yelled in frustration but didn’t look up. Langa could hear the pain and panic in his voice. It settled uncomfortably in his stomach making everything hurt. “Reki, look at me,” Langa’s voice was as calm as ever but to Reki, it was calmer than normal making him feel a bit uncomfortable. Reki stayed with his head bowed not daring to look up at his friend. Langa’s brows knitted, he was becoming impatient with Reki. He understood what was going on but he felt helplessness whipping away at his mind for knowing that he was the reason his friend was going through this painful time. His stomach turned in intolerable anxiousness and frustration. 

“I said look up at me Reki,” Langa pressed. “Langa, let me go,” Reki breathed. Something was boiling within him, something was boiling at the brim of his core and it was threatening to spill over. From the time they met up to their fight, he had been feeling like he was being carried by Langa. Langa was like a plain, a plain that reached far beyond what he could ever dream of. Langa dropped him and left him in the mud.  _ He is so cool, he is a great skater  _ Reki felt limp with anger.  _ I feel excited, don’t you? _ That was the last straw.

Anger overlapped with his stubbornness and took over, he saw red. “What the hell do you want?!” He yelled in Langa’s face. Langa froze in place as he looked down at Reki’s tear-stained face. His face twisted in unadulterated anger and great annoyance towards him. He saw those fiery irises wisp up in flames as tears spilt down them. His tears like diamonds caught in his long red lashes, freeing most of them when he blinked. Langa was stunned by the anger, he was taken aback by the immense emotion that was overboiling from his friend. For a second something overcame Langa’s shocked eyes. Reki’s eyes widened a bit at the way eerie composure took over Langa’s handsome face. His icy eyes frozen in place as they looked directly down at him. Reki could see himself perfectly fit in those icy blue eyes. “Wha-” Reki started but was cut off by Langa. What he said stilled his thoughts. “Reki,” he just said his name but Langa felt his tone carry immense fervour. “Reki, please, stop running and talk to me,” Langa’s cold icy hands slid down along his arms and down to his hands, leaving goosebumps behind in their wake. “Let’s talk like adults,” his larger hands cusped his smaller tanned ones. Reki looked down, this always happens. Ever since he got the knowledge of where he stood when it came to the both of them, he’d first boil up with negative feelings that threatened to combust but for some reason when Langa, the person responsible for all his negative feelings, talked to him or touched him, he calmed. It was ridiculous. It was embarrassing and belittling. But it happened, it always did.

“There is nothing for us to talk about Langa,” his voice dripped with sorrow. Langa’s hands squeezed Reki’s at the sound of it. “Reki,” “Langa,” they both spoke at the same time. “Reki, I won’t apologize for skating against Adam,” his voice was firm making Reki flinch. He’s never heard this tone from Langa before. “And I know you don’t want me to apologize, but-” his voice got softer, more familiar. “Someone told me to be honest with my feelings-” Reki kept his head down. “Reki, I can’t stand you being angry with me, I’m a total idiot for not seeing it sooner, I was just a selfish moron for moving on by myself whilst overlooking the most important person to me,” Langa’s voice was feather-like but loud and clear. “Reki, please, let’s work this out,” he sounded hurt. Reki felt a pang in his chest at Langa’s words. “For the longest time, I’ve been thinking about why I couldn’t feel a rush when I skated after our fight. It totally threw me off.” He confessed. Reki looked up at Langa. His bright handsome face draped in thought and sincerity. “I...figured it out when I went up against Joe,” his lowered eyes now looked directly back up at Reki’s. “It was because you weren’t there beside me, the reason I started skating in the first place wasn’t there anymore. The spark had vanished leaving me with just a skateboard. I felt nothing Reki, I didn’t feel happy at all when I was skating against Joe, not until you showed up.” Langa was lost int he memory of seeing Reki’s face as the latter yelled his name. He remembered how his heart skipped a beat or two at seeing the red head’s face. He was pulled out of his memory at the sound of Reki’s chuckle. “Reki?-”

“Say, Langa, do I look like a clown to you?” Reki asked sincerely with a cold face. “So you want me to stand at the sidelines and watch you skate and cheer you on?” A familiar hopeless look fell over Langas face again. Reki felt bad for coming off harsher than he liked but he stood strong, he too needed to be honest and end this thing now. “Langa, I’m not like you and the others. I don’t have talent and I’m not good enough to be your equal. I’ll just be dragging you behind.” Reki gave a lightweight chuckle. “I’m sorry too, for being an idiot and being mean to you for no reason. And I’m sorry for trying to hold you back from skating against Adam,” Reki might have been acting like he was hiding it well but Langa could tell how each word he uttered was shattering him. Reki is an open book, from the beginning of when they first met each other, Langa could tell every emotion Reki felt. Now was no different but what was different was that his friend was lying about his feelings to his face. “I’m just tired you know,” he shrugged as he tried to hold eye contact with Langa. “This was fun-” at his very first try of trying to get his hands away from Langa he was pulled into his arms.

Strong arms enclosed around him. Reki couldn’t react before he was being pressed into Langa’s strong chest. “Langa-!”He yelped. “ Stop lying,” he murmured against Reki's shoulder. Frustrated and embarrassed Reki tried to push him away but to no avail. Langa didn’t even budge as he continued to tighten his hold on Reki. “You’re a bad liar,” Langa murmured again. Reki’s heartbeat picked like crazy as he felt Langa’s arms feel up and down his back. Langa put a broad hand on his lower back and pulled him in even closer, flush against each other. He felt his breath hitch when Langa nuzzled his face at the crook of his neck. His soft blue hair tickled him and Langa’s breath made chills go down his spine. “I hate liars,” he said again, now against Reki’s skin. “L-Langa-” Reki felt scared for a moment.  _ Is he mad? _ Reki didn’t move an inch when he felt Langa’s lips against his skin. His buckling jelly-like knees held him up as he tried to get the sensitive skin away from Langa. “Reki, I was not done,” his voice was calm and wet against the sensitive skin making Reki shiver. The pit of his stomach bubbled with anxious dread mixed with anticipation. “Who said anything about you being on the sidelines?” Langa pressed his lips against Reki’s neck again. Not kissing it but still drinking in the warmth the other exuded. Panicking and his mind short-circuiting Reki put his hands onto Langa’s broad shoulders to push him away but didn’t. It was like he was falling apart and his hands subconsciously went to grip Langa’s shoulders to keep himself from actually quiet literary falling apart.

Langa lifted his head to look at Reki. “I want to skate with you Reki, I want to stand by your side.” They were awfully close. Their eyes looked into each other and Reki swore Langa could hear his heartbeat go over the roof. “The reason I started skating was because of you. I doubt I’d be enjoying it if it weren’t for you.” Reki didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to hate Langa and prove that Langa was just saying sweet nothings to him. But he couldn’t deny the pure unfiltered truth that was spilling from his lips. “If you stop skating, then I’ll stop too,” he was firm. “What?!” Reki exclaimed. “You can’t! You love skating!” He added, stating the obvious. “Yeah, because I was skating with someone who mattered to me. Because we were both enjoying it.” Langa said as if stating the obvious. Reki wanted to say something else. “I love skating only if it’s with you Reki if you aren’t there, then what’s the point,” Langa said truthfully as he broke eye contact. Reki felt something wash over him and he felt stupid. His friend wasn’t looking down on him, his friend was truly just enjoying skating with him. And here Reki let outside voices get to him to the point where he started lowkey hating Langa. The same Langa who was confessing his heart out to him right now, the same Langa who was holding on to him trying to keep him close by hook and crook.

Tears stung his eyes, “Langa I’m sorry,” he hid his face again by looking down, long red locks falling over his eyes. “No, don’t be,” Langa smiled seeing that the person that mattered to him the most had finally regained some sense back. He brushed Reki’s hair and tucked it behind his ear with gentle fingers. “I’m sorry and really regretful for not sensing your frustration sooner. I'm especially angry at myself for praising the dude who hurt you,” Langa apologized. “That’s not your fault! I--I’ve been a bad friend-” Langa lifted Reki's chin surprising the redhead. “We both have been,” Langa smiled with a tilted head. 

“Oi! What are you doing there!” The familiar voice of Miya came from behind them making both of them jolt in surprise. Without letting each other go they both turned to look at the kid. “Oh! Reki! You came?!” said the unknowing kid as he ran towards them. Langa hesitantly let Reki go. “Haha yeah,” Reki awkwardly scratched at the back of his head. He silently hoped the extremely intuitive kid didn’t figure out that he had been crying. He looked to Langa and was met with a warm smile and intimately knowing eyes. He felt warm inside. “Langa, you got picked! Adam is waiting for you! That’s why I came out here to look for you!” Miya said excitedly. Langa took Reki’s hand and squeezed it. “Reki-” he started but Reki looked up to him with a reassuring smile. “It’s okay Langa, do your best and beat him!” Reki smiled. Langa felt warmth blossom in him. Right now he'd really rather… Then it hit him, “Oh, yeah, I forgot, I broke my board. I’m not skating anymore tonight.” His monotonous voice rang through Reki and Miya’s ears. Their deadpan faces blank of any expression. “What!?” Both of them screamed in unison. “Yes, I call off the beef for tonight-” He quickly grabbed onto Reki’s hand again and pulled him with him, “Wha-” Reki got caught off by surprise, “tell them for me yeah!” He yelled behind him. They were soon out of sight leaving behind a bewildered Miya to deal with disappointing the entire S population.


End file.
